


Finding The Words

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cutter uses his words, Humour, M/M, Stephen is long-suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some words are easier to find than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding The Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Written for kristen_mara's birthday and originally posted to Livejournal in 2013.

“Stephen, I'm sorry.”

“Stephen, forgive me.”

“Stephen, if you hadn't slept with Helen in the first place...”

“Stephen, ever since the day we met I've felt...”

“Stephen, I know I don't always show...”

Cutter was forced to stop speaking as someone came in to use the toilet. Cutter hovered, not wanting to go outside yet, but realising that loitering in a pub toilet was liable to get him punched, or worse. It was the loo being flushed that finally did it and he hurried outside to where Stephen, Ryan and Connor were sitting having a pint.

He sat back down next to Stephen, but didn't dare look at him.

“You were a long time, Professor,” Ryan said. “Everything all right?”

“Yes, yes,” Cutter said, distractedly. It really was now or never.

“Stephen,” he said, “I think we should get married.”

Connor spat out his drink all over the table whilst Ryan merely raised an eyebrow.

Stephen picked up his pint and took a long drink. Then he turned to Cutter, who was feeling slightly ill.

“Okay,” Stephen said, “let's get married.”

And reader, they did.


End file.
